


Fallen Plunder

by ElysioniaHIBIKI



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Despair love, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysioniaHIBIKI/pseuds/ElysioniaHIBIKI
Summary: 少女的绝望与少年的绝望并非同一种绝望，少女前行的路与少年前行的路也并非同一条路，若其中有谁希望他们永远重合，必然有人要付出代价。乱讲的，其实是PWP。





	Fallen Plunder

**Author's Note:**

> 搞小孩子预警，腿交预警，似乎是单箭头预警，一大堆令人不适要素预警。  
> 有任何不适请及时退出。

勉勉强强活到现在，硬要说她仍然对现在的人生有何不满的话，大概是开始像某些讨厌的大人一样，觉得这个世界非常无聊。但也并不是没有乐子，让自己愉快的事情要自己寻找，让自己感到兴奋的东西要自己去抢，这不是必然定律，但多少有些道理。

“虽然不知道你记不记得，但我觉得你很恶心。”

言简意赅，她任由那个青年将她的双腿分开抬起，一个吻落在她的脚踝。

Fallen Plunder 文/伞响

tips：狛枝凪斗X塔和最中/R18/作者三观不正没下限/单箭头预警

*含有不仅仅是暗示的未成年R18内容，不仅仅是暗示的搞小孩子（……）不仅仅是暗示的作者傻逼，暗示的塔和最中单箭头，暗示的两人以后会BE，适合什么都能接受的人观看。  
*作者混乱邪恶冷酷无情不讲道理自己爽为上，有任何不适请及时退出并拉黑作者，如果大家能一起爽当然更好。也许文中看起来有其他cp暗示那一定只是看起来，因为作者不接受狛盾。  
*标题自译《于被掠夺之时坠落》，如果有任何不同看法和理解那么都是正确的。  
*如果能接受一切请往下拉吧！

“起来，起来——我想出门。”

这个星期以来第一次起得这么早，还跑到那位召使的房间里。对方柔软如棉花糖的白色头发散落在枕头上，左手的手套居然连睡觉时也不取下，黑衬衫被夜晚睡眠中翻身的动作蹂躏得满是褶皱。叫了几声，对方一点反应也没有，她气得鼓起了脸，干脆坐到他的身上，抓住这人的肩膀使劲摇晃起来。

“起来——快起来！莫娜卡想出门！莫娜卡要出门！”

身下的家伙终于有了一点儿反应——抬起没戴手套的那只手，揉了揉眼睛，然后睁开一条缝。视线茫然冰冷地盯住坐在身上的孩子，她没有松手的意思，持续折腾着他，开始捶打他的胸口。

“我要出门！我要出门嘛！”  
“唔……莫娜卡……”狛枝凪斗将身子撑起来，是这个名字吧？说起来是那件事结束之后才知道全名的，刚从塔和市狼狈地逃出来，找到了落脚点的时候，她随口问了问，没想到对方真的回答了她。此刻这人尚被睡意困扰着的面容显得人畜无害，要不是自己知道好看的皮囊下隐藏着的那副丑陋模样，恐怕现在的场景就像普通的妹妹任性地叫哥哥起床一样，温馨到让人恶心的程度。

啊真的好恶心。塔和最中吐了吐舌头，伸出手捏住他的脸颊。

“出门？这种时候，你想去哪里啊……”

“莫娜卡在这里要被闷坏了啦！去哪里都可以，拜托了，我们出去走走吧。”

“我记得有给你准备游戏机和漫画之类的……虽然你想要出去我也没有办法，可是现在这样大摇大摆地出去逛街的话，很危险哦。”

伪善的家伙，对方真实的表情只有在刚刚清醒过来的片刻能够看到，看，现在又变成那个看了让人发毛的样子了。她悄悄嫌恶地瘪嘴，然后在脸上堆满了委屈。

“因为，莫娜卡很怕寂寞的嘛……要是出去的话，说不定能认识更多的好朋友呢……”

对方眯了眯眼睛。

“诶，是这样？原来是很怕寂寞的孩子，那我还真是考虑得不够周全呢。”

“什么啊，那个丝毫没有相信我的意思的语气。”

“不管怎么样，请你先从我的身上起来吧，早晨这样的好时光，要是未来的二代绝望被我这样痛恨绝望的家伙的生理反应打搅了心情——”

狛枝凪斗的脸上仍然看不见一星半点的尴尬，就像在谈论今天的天气。她意识到对方在暗指什么，再加上两人现在的姿势相当不雅观，只好翻了个白眼。

“绝望的召使先生居然能像正常男人一样产生早晨的生理反应呢。”

“呜哇，乖巧纯真的人设已经丢掉了吗——啊说起来的确是已经没用了——总之请你去门外等一等吧，如果真的想出去也不是不行……”

“不要，我就不下来，难道你以为离开了塔和城就可以反过来使唤莫娜卡了吗，我想坐哪里就坐哪里，区区下仆什么的。”

“……真是任性得令人犹豫的孩子啊，那接下来无论会发生什么都无所谓吗？”青年看起来十分困扰的样子，抓了抓自己蓬松的头发。塔和最中生气得不得了，拉住他的脸颊就是一阵掐，直到手下的皮肤开始发红。对方一直摆着一副无奈的表情，却没有推开她的意思。

“对一个可爱的小女孩作出这种糟糕的发言，你就不怕自己被告上法庭吗。”

“顺带一提，我也是未成年来着，所以大概不会吧。”

“所以说你们大人才是如此肮脏令人讨厌的生物，不是因为淫秽，是因为总是钻些奇怪的空子，自以为聪明地玩小把戏，所以现在要干嘛，因为不会被告所以准备利用年龄和体型优势强迫莫娜卡吗。”

塔和最中沉下脸色，狛枝凪斗愣了一下，摊开手开始大笑。

“没有这种事，你可还是个小孩子呢。”

“那你想说什么？”

“唔，大概是突然想给你看看这个。”

他笑得和和气气，举起自己的左手在她眼前晃了晃，然后另一只手轻巧地一扯——那只手套被拉下来了，但她的目光完全被那只手吸引。那是一只纤细白嫩的手，细看是不自然的青白色，鲜艳的红指甲反光让她不由自主地眯起眼。这是一只女人的手。这不是狛枝凪斗的手。

“……是盾子姐的？”她好奇地伸手去摸那块青白色的肌肤，冰凉凉的，但又确实与这个狛枝凪斗的身体接在一块，就像一根刚刚嫁接到苹果树上的桃枝，肆意地汲取着断处传来的养分张牙舞爪。

“是的，很适合吧？指甲也有好好帮她涂呢。”

“你真是个变态啊。”

“你这么说我可是不会高兴的，以后要成为二代盾子的小小姐。”

“所以——呢？”她又恶意地加重了压住青年的力气，膝盖隔着被子使劲顶了一下，如愿以偿看见对方倒抽一口凉气，“给我看你的恶趣味肢体干嘛，想借此对我传授你的希望论吗？”

“不是的哦，只是一点经验之谈。”

他故作神秘地竖起食指指放在唇边，向她眨了眨眼。

“如果想要战胜什么的话，就去成为什么吧。这可是那个江之岛盾子的手……哈！是那个我最最最厌恶的绝望的手哦！”

她静静凝视着他，察觉那双灰色眼睛里的复杂情绪缓缓搅成了深不见底的漩涡。她什么也不做，静静地坐在那里看着他发狂。

“正因为我得到了这只手，我才真正地理解了我所憧憬的希望与我深恶痛绝的绝望……然后坚定不移地向我坚持的方向行进！因为无论如何，希望是一定会胜利的！”

“那什么。你已经疯了吧。”

塔和最中突兀地打断了他，对方狂热的眼神骤然凝固，然后化为冰棱，冷冷向她刺过来。

“啊哈哈，怎么能这么说呢。”

“你疯了。”

“但是这一点你要认可的吧？想要战胜什么就得先成为什么，你在塔和市的失败可能也跟这一点有些关系呢。”他缓缓伸出手抚摸她的脸颊，温柔如对待精细的瓷器，然后缓缓前倾身体，嘴唇轻碰她的额又离开，“想要战胜大人的话，也许得先成为大人才行。”

“成为大人？”

她盯着他看了一会儿，那双眼睛里读不出任何东西。她低下头。

“你觉得如何？虽然是渣滓的一己之见，但对绝望的你来说也蛮有道理的吧？”他歪了歪头询问。

“……这样吗，我的召使啊——机会难得，干脆叫你的名字好了。”

她噗嗤小声笑了出来，用手捏住了洋裙柔软的下摆，一点一点向上拉。她感受到属于男人的探究目光，漫不经心地扫过她光洁的皮肤，直到她稚嫩的胸脯裸露在空气之中。对方似乎不为眼前的景象所动，只是在看着她，平日极其不自然的谦卑中夹带的轻蔑与讽刺此刻没有丝毫遮掩。她笑得很乖巧很纯真。

“狛枝哥哥，来把我变成大人吧。”

“……”

狛枝凪斗上上下下打量她。

“难道说你这是在尝试诱惑我吗？”

“莫娜卡觉得把这说成是邀请也许更恰当，不过如果你坚持那么认为也可以啦，而且难道不是你先暗示我这么做的吗？”

她抓住对方身上的黑衬衫，将脸埋进去深吸一口气。她始终觉得这个人身上是有某种气息的，如果那是一种味道的话，一定是纯净本身吧。他身上的味道是那么纯净，纯净到让人在他身边无法多待一分一秒，只是随意靠近一点就觉得快要在其中窒息而死了。

“……”

“虽然并没有针对幼女的特别兴趣，不过……”他压低了声音凑近她，鼻尖抵住她的额，然后侧过身让气息喷吐在她的耳廓，“如果你对这种事如此感兴趣的话，用实战来教你一些东西也无妨。”

再次直起身，狛枝凪斗举起双手放在耳边，示意她可以对自己为所欲为，不知所措的反而变成了塔和最中。不是不知道接下来会发生什么，而是对这人的顺从略微感到心烦意乱。她将压在两人中间的那层薄被拉扯着抽了出来，发现对方竟然还穿着裤子。

“你是上床睡觉不换衣服的那一派吗。”

“随时准备应对突发情况哦，有我在的地方，说不定什么时候陨石或者火箭什么的就掉下来了。”

她哼了一声，伸出手包裹住对方胯间的那一处隆起，隔着布料也能感受到某种悸动的热度在蒸腾。当然不仅仅是摸一摸就可以了的程度，还有更进一步的事情要做。她散漫地抚摸着拉链的吊坠，突然开口。

“话说用嘴帮你拉开的话是不是会比较让人兴奋啊。”

“这个我也不知道呢，你可以试试看。”

她鼓了鼓脸，将碍事的洋裙下摆扒拉到一边，扶着他的大腿俯下身去。牙齿与金属磕碰了好几下才找到了最合适的角度，她用舌去拨弄拉链，让唾液湿润它，然后将它微微用舌头顶出来，让狛枝凪斗能够自上方欣赏到这一幕。

“不是错觉的话，确实更硬了。”

“你意外地非常熟练啊，以前有过经验？”

“如果说是为了讨好那些老头子然后帮塔和集团搞到生意的经验，当然是有的啦——啊不过，幼女的身份实在是太方便了，因为对小孩子的怜惜和某种程度上的忌惮，一次插入也没有做过呢，都是用嘴和手。”

她小声地嘟囔着，他看不清她此刻是什么神情，但这种疑惑仅仅持续了片刻——塔和最中咬住拉链一口气扯开了，里面是已经被黏液湿润了的棉质内裤，他能听见这个小女孩伏在他的大腿上窃笑的声音。

“说什么对幼女没兴趣，结果还不是反应激烈成这个样子，真狼狈。”

她咯咯笑了一会儿，然后便隔着内裤吮吸起来，让原本已经沾上黏液的布料变得更加污秽混乱。水声与舔舐的声音在不大的房间里回响，她能听见夹杂在水声中青年混乱的呼吸声，不禁感到了得胜一般的窃喜，于是将最后那层遮挡也拉开了。

虽然已经有了心理准备，里面那根硬挺的东西赫然暴露在眼前的时候冲击力仍然不是一般的强。狛枝凪斗脸上的神色意味不明，那模样让她感到心里有点堵，咬了咬牙坐起身来，抬起头对他笑了一下。

“那么，有什么特别的想法吗——接下来莫娜卡已经不知道该怎么做了哦。”

“……啊，对。”狛枝凪斗似乎方才出神了，现在才反映过来眼前的状况已经进展到了何种地步，“唔，没有进行过插入的话……”

他将右手轻轻探入她的裙底，勾住了带有白色花边的内裤的边缘，塔和最中配合地抬起双腿，方便他单手将它脱下。狛枝凪斗将那条内裤放在一边，撩起她的裙摆凝视着，那是属于孩子的狭窄与稚嫩，生硬却又是柔软的。她稍稍被看得有些不快，即使是她，被这样的目光看着那种地方也是十分羞耻的事情。

“你还要看多久啊……快告诉我下一步应该做什么。”

“合拢双腿。”

“哈？”

还没来得及反应，狛枝凪斗已经将她翻了个面。这下她背对着他坐在他身上，却看不见对方的表情与动作了。因为未知而感到了恐惧的身体在不由自主地发抖，她应该是知道会发生什么事情的，对，她确实知道，毫无意外毫无疑问毫无回旋余地毫无感情毫无温度毫无期待的部分的能让她体验到的——

“呜啊——！”

她紧紧地闭上了眼睛，下一秒那个东西挤进了什么地方，但是有点奇怪，说不出的奇怪。如果说是哪里奇怪，那大概是认知上的——她没有感受到痛楚，连以为一定会感受到的被撑开的感觉都没有。她一点一点睁开眼睛，毛茸茸的什么东西靠到了她的肩上，不停地颤抖。几秒钟之后，她意识到，那是狛枝凪斗的头，颤抖来自对方努力憋住笑声的抽吸。他笑得越来越剧烈，呛咳的声音混合着嘲讽的轻笑，在她耳中来回撞击。

“哈哈，噗哈，咳，哈哈哈哈，你还真是怕得不行了啊，塔和最中。”

他忍笑忍得很辛苦的样子，她愣愣地坐着，不知道发生了什么事。

“连这点事情都要被吓得大叫起来的话，要怎么成为二代绝望呢？”

他抓住她的手，让她去抚摸她自己的腿间，她这才发现，狛枝凪斗根本没有插进去——只是挤进了大腿根部之间的缝隙而已。对方缓缓地在她的双腿间摩擦着，粘稠的液体留在了光洁的皮肤上。

“刚才喊得那么大声，不知道的人还真的以为很痛吧。”他仍然不住地轻笑着，仿佛这是一件多么好笑的事情，她的心被攥紧了一般，有什么东西从胸腔沉进海底。

“莫娜卡确实是很痛哟。”她回答。

“是吗？我倒是觉得这样我们两个都能舒服到了……夹紧一点。”他隔着洋裙的布料扶住她的腰，上上下下动了起来。摩擦的触感非常奇怪，夹在中间的东西有着滚烫的温度，腿根却仍然是发冷的，温度差带来的刺激感让她打了个寒颤。为了使她安心一样，青年完好的右手包裹住她的右手，但手指也冰凉，她闭上眼睛，依照他说的那样将腿合拢得更紧。

“仅仅是在腿上摩擦一下就足够了？”最终她还是不甘心地抱怨出声了。

“足够了哦——你以为你多大了啊。”

“这种时候假正经，你的意思是，如果坐在你身上的是同样属于绝望一方的盾子姐姐的话，你就会认真地跟她做了吗。”

狛枝凪斗的动作顿了一下。

“唔，如果是江之岛同学……我一定会毫不留情地捣烂她的，干脆能让她死掉最好。”

“那我呢？”她转过头，眼神直直向他刺过去。“是我的话，就只是这种程度而已？”

“嘛，本意还是好的，那里没有发育完全的话，强行进去会痛得像要死掉一样的，如果是第一次，还是不要留下太不愉快的回忆比较好。”

“你明明想要培养的是第二代绝望。”她猛地转过身，抓住了狛枝凪斗的衬衫衣领，对方松开她，摊手表示自己是无辜的，“既然如此，那就用你会用来对待绝望的态度来对待莫娜卡，现在这样真是太过分了，果然是因为性无能所以才找这种借口吧。”

狛枝凪斗盯着她的眼睛，突然收敛了所有的笑容，那神情看起来空洞得有点恐怖。

“你现在的程度，还差得远呢。”

他一字一句地说，语气柔和。塔和最中皱眉，她有些不明白。

“差得远？莫娜卡可是一直有好——好地在学习盾子姐姐的绝望理论呢，至于你的希望发言当然是不屑一顾得要死，莫娜卡的头脑也是一流好棒棒，你凭什么——”

“我说，你还差得远呢。”

他打断了她，如果有什么能用来形容现在的语气，大概是居高临下吧。与话语一起，身下也重新开始动了起来，比刚才更加激烈的动作让她从喉咙里哽出一声，但之后的声音都被她吞回了肚子里。

“你有对着镜子观察过自己的眼睛吗？”

她听到狛枝凪斗在问她，她摇摇头。

“是漂亮的绿色眼睛呢，江之岛的眼睛是蓝色的，但不一样的不仅是颜色，你有没有观察过里面装着的东西？那双眼睛里是铺天盖地的绝望，多得看不见尽头的绝望，除了绝望之外空无一物的那种绝望哦。”

“而你呢，你的眼睛里也是有绝望的——可是还有很多其他的东西也装在里面啊。那些都是杂质，都是废品，都是没有必要的东西……唉，你的年龄这样小，也许有很多事察觉不到吧，可是不把那些东西丢掉的话，就不能成为真真正正的第二代绝望了。”

她低下头不说话。

“那些东西你丢得掉吗？丢不掉呀，那种歪曲的有点像希望的东西还残留在那里，所以我真是觉得好气又好笑，也毫无办法了……不过你别以为我误会了什么，我并不是认为你还想着新月君和大门君他们哦……至于那些东西到底是什么，你自己最清楚了。”

“现在如果不想再听我说下去的话，就想点什么办法堵住我的嘴吧。”

他望着低着头的她重新露出了笑容，用手指点了点自己的嘴唇，她沉默着伸出双臂搂住了他的脖颈，与他拥吻。与此同时，她感到有什么温度偏低的液体在她的大腿上迸溅，她低头去看，是他释放出来了。狛枝凪斗仿佛在责备她的不专心，扶住她的后脑再次吻住了她，她尽力回应那些乱七八糟的纠缠与吞咽，直到她快要呼吸不了为止。她大口的喘着气，却觉得自己已经窒息了。

“你居然是在到的那一刻会想要跟幼女接吻的人，真是变态，温柔都用在了什么不对劲的地方啊。”

“怎么能这么说，是你先吻过来的啊。”

他这么说着，下床站了起来，将她安置在床铺上，她不满地瞪了他一眼，“莫娜卡不想睡在仆人的床上。”

“不是已经很累了吗，将就着先休息一下吧——我去拿毛巾。”

狛枝凪斗走出了房间。塔和最中躺在一片狼藉的床上，无意义地盯着天花板的白色。过了一会儿，那人拿着浸过热水的毛巾回到了床边，帮她擦拭腿间的污浊。

“好痒哦——”

“这种时候就别抱怨这种事情啦。”

他让她侧过身子，帮她清理背部，将头发撩起来擦去脖颈上的汗。

“唔，头发已经长得这么长了吗……有时间要帮你修一修。啊对了，江之岛盾子的发型是长长的双马尾，你要不要留长头发？”

狛枝凪斗摆弄着她颈后的碎发，尝试将它们分成两个马尾辫。

“你到底想让我变得有多像盾子姐姐啊。”

“比江之岛盾子变得更加江之岛盾子，我从一开始就是这样说的吧？”

“可你刚才不都说了，我没法丢掉某些东西所以无法成为绝望吗，居然说我心中还有歪曲的希望……真有脸啊，你对希望的爱真是绝望到我都想笑了。”

她拍着手打了个哈欠，狛枝凪斗挑了挑眉。

“我可没说那是歪曲的希望……我说的是’有点像希望’的东西。从下定决心模仿江之岛盾子的那一刻开始，你已经不可能再得到希望了。”

“那你觉得那种东西有可能有一天收获什么吗？希望也好绝望也好，这样下去会被盾子姐姐骂的啦——”

“什么也得不到的。”

听见这句话，她突兀地安静下来。

“所以才希望你越早放弃越好，至于后一个问题，希望一定会战胜绝望，因此你被你的盾子姐姐骂定啦。”

他将被子拉过来垫在床单上，让塔和最中在上面躺好，又找出另一条毯子盖在她身上。她确实感到疲倦了，因此顺从地半闭上眼睛。暖意包围了她，她将自己挤在摊子床垫的缝隙之中，因为身旁还有一个人，感到前所未有的安心。如果说这样睡过去也可以呢？可以的吧？

她这样想着，迷迷糊糊的，可是这个人是怎么想的呢？就算要付出被盾子姐姐骂的代价，她也实在是太好奇了，这个人在想什么呢？她不明白，她真的想不明白啊，在思维混沌之中，她似乎听见青年站在一旁说着什么。

“好好地睡一觉，然后醒来就把那种不三不四的东西丢掉吧，虽然我觉得八成是不行了……不能变成江之岛盾子的塔和最中，让我想想……”

青年的声音忽远忽近。

“真可惜啊，你既没办法得到希望，也没办法成为真正的绝望了哦……你居然不能成为绝望了，我很难过啊。”

“既然你已经觉得我无法成为第二个江之岛盾子了，你为什么还要这样假惺惺地收留我，干脆自己变成二代绝望不就好了吗。”

她听见自己在昏迷与清醒交错之间这样迷茫地呢喃着，是在问他却也是在问自己一样，眼睛温热，脸颊上也有热热的东西——是还没有擦干净的汗水？她不知道。在那种液体朦胧了的视线中，她看不清狛枝的脸，只能看见那张嘴在张合。

“问我原因吗。”

他应该是笑了一下的，但没有回答便走出了房间，关上了门。

“……你好恶心。”

这下她是真的哭出来了。

-fin-

-all fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 我爽完了，感谢阅读。  
> 也许是第一次见面也许不是，我是伞响！  
> 这篇文居然是2016年写的了，三年过去，回来看几乎认不出自己，十分感慨。  
> 因为出事了所以补个档在ao3吧！
> 
> 如果说为什么要写莫娜卡单箭头狛枝，大概是私心作祟，无法让狛枝对莫娜卡产生‘爱’甚至是‘喜欢’，也许最最最最最多就是自己养了个孩子吧，莫娜卡对狛枝的话，大概就一切看情况了（（（（  
> 总之如果能看到这里，真的十分十分十分感谢！


End file.
